She Watches From Afar
by Conbolt Is Fire
Summary: College AU. Wendy has been shy around Romeo since high school and it's only gotten worse as her feelings have grown. All she can do now is watch him exercise wishing she could do more. It only took one night to express all the feelings she had for him and tonight is that night. One-shot. Plot with Lemon.
**She Watches From Afar**

Summary: College AU. Wendy has been shy around Romeo since high school and it's only gotten worse as her feelings have grown. All she can do now is watch him exercise wishing she could do more. It only took one night to express all the feelings she had for him and tonight is that night. One-shot. Plot with Lemon.

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

Well here I am once again at my job acting like a stalker towards the man I've been crushing on for a while now, Romeo Conbolt. I call it stalking because all I do is watch him. I'm too shy to speak two words to him without blushing or stuttering occasionally. Right now I'm working the counter at the campus gym of our university.

I can't help but watching him while he works out. He's doing a few pull ups with his shirt off right now. I start to bite my lip because he looks sooo good. Talk about having the body of Greek God. Dark hair, pale skin, and six pack abs with a chiseled chest. To top it off he has a dark red tattoo on his shoulder that's so sexy.

He stops to bend down, _Mavis look at the behind_ , to get his bottle of water. I have to rub my legs together to try and control my body's urges. I guess I'll be having special me time in my room while thinking of him. He stops drinking his water and looks at me. I freeze automatically. Oh no, he caught me.

He smiles at me. He's bright and — well, positively gorgeous. I'm so embarrassed that I start turning red in the face. I try to turn and hide my face with my hand but he already notices that as well. He chuckles, turns back around and resumes his work out. After a while he starts working out with the punching bag.

I pretend to watch Netflix on the computer while watching him from the corner of my eye. He was punching the hell out that bag. I thought to myself I would feel sorry for any man that pissed him off. He then finished his work out with jumping rope. I could've sworn I saw a bulge in his shorts. And it was bouncing up and down. I felt my face go flush just thinking about it.

"Wendy stop being perverted." I said to myself. As bold as I am in my head why can't be like that in reality? I had a crush on him since high school but he didn't seem to be aware of my crush. The only time I've felt comfortable speaking with him was when we were around our group of friends.

But I've never talked with him alone, just the two of us. Whenever he would initiate a conversation, I would get all nervous and start stuttering. One time I even tripped on my face! How embarrassing! I felt like maybe he thought I was weird because of it. Things are a little better now that we are older and in college.

I've manage to say at hi and bye to him and few words without any issues. One reason why I love working at this gym is because I feel like it's our time together. I see him every day of my shift and we always exchange pleasantries. He gets a towel from me, works outs where I get a good show, and gets another towel to wipe off. Then he showers, says goodnight to me and leaves.

He always seems to work out directly in my line of vision almost like he knows I'm watching him and he enjoys it. I must be imagining that.

This particular night is different from many others because it's snowing hard outside and not many people are in the gym. Romeo and I are practically alone. I told my boss I would close up tonight because I live on campus and can easily just walk to my dorm.

There were a few stragglers that came in to work out but for the most part it was Romeo and I. This made me very happy and nervous at the same time. He stops jumping rope, wipes his forehead, looks at me and say "Oi Wendy, what's up?" I almost freaked because I wasn't expecting him to speak to me.

"I'm fine Romeo-kun, thank you for asking." He smiled and that's when I almost creamed myself, because he proceeded to take his towel and started wiping the sweat off his body and then started guzzling a bottle of ice cold water.

He looked like one of those athletes on the commercials advertising a beverage like Gatorade or vitamin water. He started walking towards me with his boxing gloves dangling around his neck, bouncing off his toned stomach. I started feeling nervous so I handed him a fresh towel. Thinking he was going to hit the showers as usual.

He didn't.

Instead he leaned on the counter and started a conversation with me. This is a test I said to myself. I have to show him I'm not weird and have a normal conversation with him without getting nervous and stuttering. He is soo handsome, I could just get lost staring into his beautiful coal eyes. I wanted to just reach over the counter, grab him by the neck and kiss him on the mouth.

But of course I'm too shy to do anything like that plus fear of rejection set in. Surprisingly we talked about a lot stuff. At first I let him do mostly all the talking which he didn't seem to mind because he's known for just rambling on and on. Then I eventually started contributing to the conversation.

It turns out that we share similar interests in music, sports and movies. I noticed his eyes trailing up and down my figure and this action made me blush. _Mavis, he's actually checking me out._

"Uh, Wendy…" he says "Yes Romeo-kun?"

"I heard you had a crush on me, is that true?" My heart almost stopped and I felt the color drain from my face. I have to answer him quick.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"That doesn't answer my question." He looks at me with a glint in his eye. "I-I know but I was wondering where it came from." He started chuckling and said "Chelia told me."

 _I-WANT-TO-KILL-HER!_ I scream to myself. I know why she told him. She always threatened to unless I got the courage to express my feelings towards him. I didn't think she would actually do it. Well it's now or never so I might as well admit it. "Y-Yes I do."

Then I look down at my hands tightly gripping my skirt. _Hey when did I start doing that?_ I thought I stopped that horrid habit. He reaches his hand across the counter and places his finger under my chin.

"Wendy. Look at me please."

At first I'm reluctant but then I comply. His dark eyes locked onto my brown eyes and held them intensely. The callous tips of his fingers then lightly caressed my cheek, the contrast making me feel tingly.

He then said "I wished I would've heard it from you first." I then said "I'm not the type of person who tells guys I like them." He gives me a pointed look and says "Yeah, you're right about that." His thumb glided onto the edge of my lips. Immediately I could feel my face flush.

"Romeo-kun," I breathed out. Those eyes of his sparkled with confidence, and a bit of arrogance but there was also kindness in them. My eyes then went to the window and saw the snowing coming down even harder. It was also getting late.

"I-I s-should s-start to close up now." Curse my stuttering. He stands up and flashes me the most electrifying grin I've ever seen in my life. He then asked if I could hold off long enough for him to take a quick shower and I said sure. He then took his fresh towel and headed towards the locker room.

When he got towards the entrance of the locker room he turns around and with a foxy grin he says "Wanna join me?" I felt my face a burning up and I couldn't get any words to come out. Had I heard him right? Then he saw my flustered face and started laughing. "I'm sorry Wendy. I'm just joking."

I felt my face slowly coming back to normal and breathed a sigh of relief. A small part of me felt disappointed that he hadn't meant it. Romeo started rubbing the back of his head "I guess that wasn't funny?" I started giggling

"Oh ha ha, yeah it was funny, that's ok Romeo-kun." He started to turn to go in and said "Alright I'm going in now," then looks over his shoulder at me and said "unless you really want to join?" His dark eyes twinkle at me in a dangerously infectious way before he goes into the locker room.

I'm left shocked, "He meant it this time." I whispered to myself. I locked the entrance door while debating with myself if I should go in with him. Yeah, he hasn't confessed his feelings for me and I also don't know what's going to happen between us once we do it.

Are we going to start dating or are we going to remain just friends? Then that part of me that's wanted him so long is saying just go for it. I may not get another opportunity. Where's a bottle of sake when you need it. My hands are shaking I'm so nervous. I thought about how his strong hands would feel all over my body and how much I wanted to caress his hard body. So I decide to go in, you only live once. I grabbed a towel and headed towards the men's locker room.

* * *

 **Romeo's POV**

 _Wow, I can't believe I said that to her._ I wonder if she'll come. I'm glad she didn't get mad at the suggestion. If it was anyone else they would've punched me and called me a pervert. But Wendy is really sweet like that. She doesn't seem to get angry that easily, well at least at me. She has a lot of patience.

I have to admit I was surprised when Chelia told me she had a crush on me. When I talked with Lucy and Levy they both called me dense for not figuring it out sooner. Originally I didn't really look at Wendy in a romantic way but once I was told she liked me and the initial shock wore off, I really started to look at her.

She looks so different from high school to now. I have to admit she's quite beautiful. She had long, flowing blue hair that reached down to her plump, round bottom. Soft looking cheeks that would fill up with the most beautiful blush. It made her look so adorable every time she blushed. I found myself trying to get that reaction out of her just to see it.

Her eyes were always filled with such emotions. They would send wonderful sensations throughout my body whenever she looked at me. And her lips, oh her lips! They invited me to come closer, to kiss them, or maybe even bite them. They were so full and luscious; I could just imagine them right now, wrapped around my... _Gah! Romeo stop being perverted_.

Since then I really started to like her. I haven't confessed to her cause I really wanted to feel her out, see how she really feels about me. Not that I thought Chelia was lying, I just had to see for myself. So I would purposely go to the gym around the times she worked to see what kind of reaction I could get from her. In turn she started doing things to me. Wendy exudes this child like innocence which contrasts to the body she was given. And boy, what a body it is.

She also really enjoyed eating lollipops while at the counter working. It was almost like she was taunting me. But that was probably just my dirty mind playing tricks on me. I still couldn't get the image of her red lips, and pink tongue lashing out at a cherry lollipop out of my head. She's making me go crazy, I have to have her. So I'm going to my locker to go through my gym bag and get out my body wash when all of a sudden...

"Romeo-kun?" I turn around and there's Wendy, she really came. "Wow" I said to myself. It worked. I smile at her then she walks up to me with this deep blush on her face, Mavis, she's gorgeous. Then she stands there like she's not sure what to do. Biting her lip and fidgeting with her fingers. Another cute trait of hers. She's clearly inexperienced and nervous.

"Yes Wendy?" She looks down on the ground and then I decide to stop letting her squirm. So I reach over and caress her cheek. She looks up at me then that's when I lean down and kiss her.

* * *

 **Third person -Lemon**

Rough lips moved over her soft ones, moving together to send a pleasurable rush down both of their spines. Wendy's mouth opened slightly and Romeo carefully slipped his tongue inside. A small moan escaped Wendy as Romeo explored her mouth.

He ran his tongue across her teeth and gums before rubbing against hers in a gentle caress. She was so sweet, soft, and so very warm. He held her body closer to his. He could feel her breasts against his bare chest. Her hourglass figure was molding against his. It excited him like nothing else.

Then he proceeds to remove her shirt and can't help but stare at her magnificent breasts. They were so perky and looked as if they would fit perfectly in his hand. Anything more would have been a waste. He kisses her again while palming one of her breast and then reaches behind her to squeeze her plump behind. Wendy begins to moan at his eager actions.

"Ah, Romeo-kun." She take her hands and wraps them around his neck while he deepens the kiss. After a few seconds though it feels longer, he breaks apart so they can both breath. "I want to try something before we go in the shower, Ne?"

"Oh ok." She says. He guides her towards a bench near the lockers and tells her to sit down. She complies then he starts taking off her sneakers then her pants, finally she's left with only her bra and panties.

He stops in his tracks and just looks at her. She looked up at him, swollen lips slightly parted. His eyes trailed up and down her body. Her light skin glowed from the dim light and her dark long hair was splayed sexily around her. Her supple breasts moved with each labored breath she took. Her curvy hips gave way to the slender legs that lay loosely. Mavis, she was so damn sexy and she couldn't possibly know how deep a hold she had on him.

Laying on the bench trying to cover herself. "Don't do that Wendy, let me see." She says "I can't help it when you stare like that it makes me feel embarrassed." "Wendy I'm staring because you're so beautiful and I'm saying to myself that I'm such an idiot for not noticing years ago. Wendy you've always been a really good friend to me. You're kind and besides being a beauty with a bad body to match, you have a great personality. What I'm trying to say is that I care for you and I want be with you not just physically. Let's see where this leads us."

Wendy looked at him with wide eyes and says "Really?" He grins at her and says "Yeah, so what do you say?" Wendy felt like this was the best day of her life. Not only is she in an intimate situation with Romeo but he's also confessing how he feels. Wendy said "Yes, Romeo-kun". "Good, now where were we? Oh yeah I was about to try something." Romeo says with a smirk.

He leans down over her and kisses her on the lips. He slyly slid his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Wendy allowed him to explore her mouth before kissing back with more urgency, the electricity crackling between them. His tongue moves around and caresses her tongue all the while massaging her breasts.

After a while he breaks away and makes butterfly kisses on her cheeks and neck while reaching behind her to unhook her bra, removing it and tossing it on the floor. He kisses her deeply, her hands run up and down his back. She could feel him tingle at her touch. It only made her want him more. He starts to kiss downward moving to her neck and sucking on it.

Then moved to her breasts. Squeezing on them and playing with the nipple with his fingers while sucking on the other one. Her skin tasted and smelled of lilac and vanilla and it drove him crazy. She whimpered as his tongue swirled around a nipple, more heat traveling through her.

When he began to suck and knead, Wendy arched her back and moaned heartily. "Ah Romeo-kun, that feels good." Romeo smiles in her breasts and continues. Takes his hands and squeezes both breasts together and moving his head back and forth between both nipples.

Releasing her breasts he moves further down toward her flat stomach and kisses around her navel then dips his tongue in and out of it. She giggles at the feeling. He then moves his hand to her crotch and rubs her through her panties. He can see she's really wet. Letting him know she really wants him.

"Mmm Romeo-kun, please stop teasing me." He obliges by moving her panties to the side. He can see by this action that she's shaved and is able to get a great view of her arousal. This made him lick his lips. He slipped a finger inside of her clenching hole. She moaned out his name and gripped his dark purple hair. Romeo relished the sweet sounds that escaped her lips as he plunged his fingers into her sacred place.

Damnit, she was so tight! Her muscles contracted constantly around his finger as he pumped slowly in and out. Daringly he added a second finger. He then picked up the pace. Romeo looks up at her and sees her eyes are closed but the look on her face is pure bliss. "Wendy, look at me" he commanded.

She slowly opens her eyes and says "hmmm?"

"How does this feel?" He asks still pumping fingers inside of her. She replies "It feels really good." Her eyes are hooded as she looks at him. He removes his fingers and can see slight disappointment in her face.

He kissed her gently, giving her a smile that made her heart race. She watched him kiss down towards her inner thigh. He gave her a mischievous grin before burying his face between her legs, right into her. Wendy gasped before she moaned loudly, feeling his hot tongue lapping at her center.

He parted her lips with his fingers, running his slick tongue along the inside then focusing on her clit. He sucks harder on the clit and she arches her back off the bench in response. She cries out his name in sheer pleasure then grips and pulls at his hair.

He traced one finger around her entrance, slow and teasing "Relax," he whispered against her thigh, kissing it before he pushed his finger slowly inside of her. She moved her hips towards his finger then he adds a second. Romeo starts to moan while sucking on her clit, fingers are pumping in and out of her.

The cute noises she was making were making him so horny. She groaned as the vibration of his moan against her sent a wave of pleasure through her. She felt a pressure building up and thinks she can't take it anymore. Romeo continued his ministrations. Before long she felt an intoxicating high wash over her as she reached her peak.

"Oh... Oh, I'm Cumming!" she yells. Her essence spilled into his mouth, and Romeo greedily drank it up, gradually slowing his fingering to a halt. Wendy felt like she couldn't move. Her chest was heaving up and down. Romeo looks at her and grinned while wiping his mouth. "That was amazing" Wendy said while panting.

He chuckled, kissed her on her cheek and along her jaw. "It will only get better from here" he whispered while nuzzling her neck. He gently pulled her up to a seating position on the bench. Then stepped back. He gave her this smoldering look while loosening his shorts and pulled them down with his boxers. Once they were completely off he stood up straight.

Wendy's eyes roamed his magnificent body, from his defined chest, arms, cut abs, legs then... Wendy gasped at what she saw between his legs. His shaft had to be at least ten inches. She gulped slightly of imagining that inside her and her eyes slid up Romeo's body to meet his gaze. His eyes were glazed over with lust and he gave her a cocky smirk that said _I know_.

He then turned around giving her a view of his ass and walked towards the shower and turned it on then stepped in. Wendy wide eyed was almost frozen in her spot until the dark haired God stuck his head out the shower and said "Are you coming Wen?" Wendy stood up slowly and walked towards the shower.

She could see his sexy silhouette thru the frosted glass door. She opened the door and before she can make any other move he reached for her wrist with one hand, gripped her panties with the other and ripped them off, tossed them and pulled her in the shower. He moved so fast she hadn't realized what happened when he had her pinned to the shower wall.

The feeling of his naked chest against hers had her humming in pleasure. Wendy smiled and kissed him with every ounce of her being. Romeo lifted her against the wall and Wendy wrapped her legs around his waist as he buried his tongue in her mouth. When they broke apart they looked in each other's eyes.

Romeo leaned his forehead against hers, "Are you ready?" his husky voice asked. In answering his question she brought her hands to play massage his scalp lightly. The water from the shower spraying on them feels great. He sighed.

"Yes. There's nothing I want more than to be yours." He kissed her forehead, nose, and finally her lips tenderly. His tongue came out to play with hers, while massaging her thighs. She shivered under his touch.

Carefully while still holding her up he positioned his member under her entrance giving her one last time to back out. The look she gave said they were way beyond that point. He had the tip playing with clit and her entrance. She could feel it pulsating which excited her even more. He whispers to her "You're mine now Wendy" and kisses her neck.

She responds "mmmm". He then slowly pushes inside inch by inch as Wendy felt herself being stretched to accommodate for his size and she couldn't hold back her cry so he began licking and kissing her ear to distract her. Romeo knew she was new to all this so he was patient with her.

He stayed completely still inside her, despite the temptation to move. She was so tight and it drove him crazy. _Oh Mavis it is so hard to wait_ he thought. Wendy's forehead was leaning on his shoulder. She bit her lip, the pain had moved up through her body. Romeo nuzzled her neck to help her relax.

After a few moments she gave him the ok to move. He started a slow pace, her pain slowly but surely giving away to pleasure. She moaned as he stretched and filled her. "Oh R-Romeo-kun f-faster" she moaned out. Who was he to disappoint her so he grabbed her hips and changed the rhythm of his thrusts. She gripped his shoulders as his pace grew faster.

"Wrap your arms around me" he growled in Wendy's ear. Petite arms wrapped around his neck. He planted his feet firmly on the ground so he wouldn't skip and then began to thrust upwards into Wendy's tight heat this time hitting her G-spot.

"Oh shiit" Wendy screamed burying her face in Romeo's neck. Pressure started building and she thought she was about to cum any minute. "Fuck Wendy you're so tight" Romeo grunted. He wanted to last longer but Wendy was squeezing him so tight it was getting harder to hold off his orgasm.

"Romeo-kun I think I'm going..." Wendy moaned while thrusting back onto him. "Yes cum for me now Wendy" he said. He wanted to make sure Wendy came before he did. "Oh shit this feels different..." She squirted all over Romeo and the floor of the shower. Romeo swore as Wendy clamped down hard on his member and clawed into his back.

Wendy kept moaning out, but after a few seconds her body seemed to limp. "H-hey! Wendy are you okay?" he asked. Fearing her losing her grip he pressed her against the wall in the shower to keep her from falling out of his arms.

Wendy lifted her head from his shoulder breathing heavily before pressing her forehead into his. "I'm okay just give me a second." After a few deep breaths she regained her senses and felt Romeo's still rock hard member.

"You're still hard. Sorry, I read somewhere that we were supposed to climax around the same time, but I guess I didn't last very long." She said looking down before a smirk appeared on her face.

"N-no! It okay I can just-" Romeo tried to not let Wendy feel bad about it but she was having none of it. Wendy loosened her legs from around his hips and once her feet hit the ground she pulled Romeo into a searing kiss under the rushing hot water.

Once the two broke for air Romeo was stunned by her sudden turn around. "W-wendy what's gotten into you?" The look in her eyes had changed and it almost scared him like he had woken a sleeping dragon.

"Hmm…I wonder what has gotten into me..." Her hand latched onto his member and slowly rubbed it up and down. "Can you guess Romeo-kun?" Wendy's movements turned more aggressive as Romeo felt as if he could not hold on any longer.

"W-Wendy! I'm-" before the words could leave his mouth her hand stopped and he couldn't believe it. Wendy Marvell just teased him. Him!

She smiled a little at the look in his eye and turned around showing off her plump ass. "Oh come on. What happened to all that confidence you had a minute ago?" She swayed her hips back and forth in a hypnotic rhythm. It was a challenge fit for a dragon slayer but he swore he would finish this off with his own magic.

"You asked for it." Without hesitation Romeo gripped the sides of her hips and thrusted inside her. Wendy moaned in pleasure, as she felt Romeo's cock deep inside her walls. Romeo got even closer to Wendy before almost pulling out all the way. He then slammed his cock deeper inside of Wendy, making her scream with pleasure.

"Oh, Romeo-kun, you feels so good inside me..." Wendy moaned with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, Wendy, I love it when your pussy gets all wet and tight." Romeo stated, as he thrusts in Wendy.

"Ah, Ah, Ro-kun... you're so deep... I can't get enough of us having sex..." Wendy moaned, as she gripped the wall.

"Yeah, me too, Wen... I can't get enough of it either..." Romeo replied, as he kissed the side of her neck. Romeo thrusts Wendy even deeper and harder, as Wendy held her head back in pleasure. Romeo pulled on her hair to turn her into another searing kiss without slowing down his movements.

Soon after they broke apart his thrusts were becoming quicker but much shallower as Romeo felt him reaching his end. Wendy held her head back in pleasure and squeezed her breasts as she was feeling her third intense orgasm of the night coming soon. Romeo felt his cock twitch, his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to reach his climax. Wendy also felt Romeo's member twitch wildly inside her, while her pussy tighten around the big cock, she knew she was about to have an orgasm with Romeo.

"I'm Cumming." That was his only warning as she pushed him over the edge. With one final thrust he came hard inside her tight heat. Romeo let out a sigh of relief as he continued to shoot cum inside her. They stood like that for a minute trying to catch their breath all the while both were trembling.

"That was amazing." Romeo was feeling sky high while Wendy felt warm and happy but both were clearly tired. The pair relaxed into each other's arms and they proceeded to wash each other in the shower.

Once they were fully dressed Romeo helped her clean up and close the gym. Then he walked her to her dorm room. The snow had stopped falling thankfully. They held hands along the way and could not get rid of the smiles on their faces. Wendy was in slight pain but hopefully it would be gone tomorrow.

She was mentally doing flips, she was so happy. As was Romeo, he didn't want to leave her side. He had to make plans to see her again. "Wendy" he said rubbing the back of his head something he does when he's nervous, "Do you want to go out tomorrow night that is if you're free?"

She stopped and looked up at him and said "Yes Romeo-kun I would love that very much and I'm free." He grinned at her widely and she smiled back at him. They reached her dorm room and turned to her leaning his forehead on hers and said "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes Romeo-kun, good night!"

"Yeah you too Wendy. See you then."

He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. The kiss was filled with such warmth it gave them both hope for the future of their new relationship. They both didn't want to let go but eventually did. He then waited for her to go inside her room and then he left feeling like he had just won the lottery.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Hope those that read all the way down to here liked it. I realize that not often will someone will do this pairing with a hard M rating for a lemon so I hope it was good to read and encourages others to do the same if they were hesitant. This is definitely a one-shot that ends with an open future for whatever you want to think happens so the best thing you can do for me is leave a review or just a comment. No one really reads what you review so don't worry about it showing up connected to your account like a favorite story if you are shy.**

 **Again thanks for reading. Until Next Time.**


End file.
